


Sparking

by LapisLazuli



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/pseuds/LapisLazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Harry whispers, calm as you please, as if Eggsy’s face isn’t pressed directly into the little hollow between his neck and his shoulder, as if Eggsy isn’t drowning in the fucking scent of his cologne, as if the fabric of his bespoke suit isn’t caressing Eggsy’s cheek like a goddamn lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic, based on the prompt "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..." from thebarofgold over on Tumblr. I had intended to do a quick fill, but I really like this trope and it got a little bit long and unwieldy for a Tumblr post so I brought it here instead. This is my first Kingsman fic long enough to publish, hope you enjoy!

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Harry whispers, calm as you please, as if Eggsy’s face isn’t pressed directly into the little hollow between his neck and his shoulder, as if Eggsy isn’t drowning in the fucking scent of his cologne, as if the fabric of his bespoke suit isn’t caressing Eggsy’s cheek like a goddamn lover.

Eggsy wants to answer, he does, but he’s pretty certain that if he opens his mouth now all that will come out is a moan or, worse, a whimper, so instead he nods, trusting that Harry will be able to tell in the darkness on the basis of the fact that nearly every inch of their bodies is fucking touching.

“Apologies, gentlemen,” Merlin’s voice is loud and jarring in Eggsy’s ear.  “Based on the pattern of their behavior over the last few nights, no one should have been back in this office for at least another hour.  I’m trying to create some kind of distraction, but until I do or until he decides to leave on his own, you’ll have to stay out of sight.  I’ll keep you informed.”  There is a soft click and the feed goes dead.

“Fuck,” Eggsy says, quietly but with feeling.  Trapped in the world’s smallest broom cupboard with Harry goddamn sexy bastard Hart while international arms dealers wander around outside was not how he had intended their first mission together to go.  His plan had been to impress the crap out of Harry with his fighting and his efficiency and his fucking espionage skills, to demonstrate that he is worth all the trouble Harry went through to get him here, and maybe, if he was lucky, to intrigue Harry just a little bit in the way that a chav kid in a snapback couldn’t.

Instead, after doing exactly fuck-all for the few minutes that things were going according to plan, he’s found himself jammed into a tiny space, pressed front to front against Harry fucking sex on legs Hart, trying desperately to keep his involuntary and completely unavoidable erection from prodding the man in the thigh.  He’s already lost the battle to keep his breathing regular and instead he’s just trying to keep it quiet, all but panting silently against Harry’s throat.

“Don’t worry, I have no doubt Merlin will come up with something soon enough,” Harry whispers, his breath fluttering against Eggsy’s hair.  “We won’t be stuck here too long.”  Eggsy tries to suppress the shudder that shakes him at the feeling of Harry’s mouth moving against the side of his head but doesn’t quite manage it.

“Can’t we just shoot the fucker and go?” he asks, even though he knows full well that they can’t.  They need the data in those computers, which are kept on a closed network that Merlin can only access if they manage to upload his custom program to one of them.  If they start mowing the bastards down now they’ll just up and move, maybe even use some kind of autodestruct sequence to get rid of their data, and all the work they’ve done tracking ‘em down will be for nothing.  They can’t start shooting until after Merlin gets into the system.

Harry knows Eggsy knows all this and just shakes his head, not bothering to dignify the comment with an answer.  His lips run through Eggsy’s hair as he does.  Eggsy bites down on a groan, turns it into a clearing of his throat instead.

They fall silent, Harry apparently just waiting and Eggsy struggling as hard as he can to rein himself in before he goes and ruins things spectacularly by inadvertently sexually assaulting his mentor and now boss in a goddamn closet.  The smell of Harry’s skin isn’t helping.  Gradually, by degrees, he manages to calm his breathing, heart rate slowing incrementally as he does.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin’s voice comes again, loud and sudden, shocking the absolute shit out of Eggsy.  He jumps and accidentally slams his head into Harry’s face.  Harry swears quietly and Eggsy can feel himself flushing.  “Can either of you reach a lighter?  I need to get a look at the ceiling.”

“I should be able to, just a moment,” Harry responds in a whisper.  Eggsy can feel him moving, shifting around, rolling his body against Eggsy’s as he tries to get his hand into his pocket, and his previously calm breathing and heartbeat are immediately right back up to frantic.

Then Harry half-turns, accidentally shoving Eggsy back against the wall with one hip, and makes sudden and direct contact with Eggsy’s very hard and very inappropriate erection.

Both men freeze.  Eggsy squeezes his eyes shut as tight as he can, despite the fact that he cannot see anything in the pitch black darkness of the cupboard, and tries like hell to sink backwards through the wall using sheer willpower.

It doesn’t work.

Harry wordlessly shifts his position and continues to squirm for a moment.  Eggsy works to keep as much of his body as possible away from Harry, but as tight as the space is that still means he’s mostly touching him.  He keeps his eyes closed.

“I have it,” Harry whispers a few seconds later, and it takes Eggsy just a moment to figure out what the fuck he’s talking about.

“Good,” Merlin says, and oh, right.  The diversion.  “Hold it above your head, flick the light, and look up.”

More shifting, and fuck if Eggsy can help the way that his body reacts to the feel of Harry sliding against him, even though he shouldn’t, even though it’s completely wrong to enjoy it, especially now.  Then there’s the snick of a lighter and Eggsy opens his eyes.

The ceiling is quite a ways above them but in the dim light Eggsy can make out the snaking of thin pipes across the plaster and he thinks, with the part of his brain that’s not busy being completely mortified, that he has some inkling of Merlin’s plan.  He glances at Harry, can’t help it really even though he knows it’s a mistake, and Harry looks beautiful and dangerous in the flickering orange light.

“Perfect,” Merlin says.  “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have that distraction.”

Harry looks down at Eggsy, and their eyes lock for several long seconds, faces just inches apart, before Harry lets the lighter flick off, plunging the cupboard into pitch blackness once again.

Eggsy opens his mouth to say something, to apologize or make an excuse or maybe just swear some more, but before he can speak Harry says, “Eggsy,” and his voice is rough and broken and thick with something that sends a sympathetic shiver of arousal right down Eggsy’s spine.

“Harry,” Eggsy says back, the only thing he can think to say, and his own voice is thick in the same way.

Then large hands are cupping his head and he hears a heavy thunk as the lighter hits the floor and, shit, Harry really should be more careful with that thing, it’s a fucking hand grenade after all, but fuck it because the next second Harry is pulling Eggsy close and pressing his lips down against Eggsy’s and kissing him desperately, messily, kissing him like he’s drowning and Eggsy is his oxygen.

Eggsy kisses back, frantic, grasping at Harry’s clothes and his shoulders and his arms, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth and groaning out loud when Harry sucks on it and clutches a handful of Eggsy’s hair at the same time.  Harry breaks the kiss then, just long enough to shush him before falling back onto Eggsy’s mouth and biting down on his lower lip.

And, right, they’re trapped in a broom cupboard alongside an arms dealer’s occupied office and this isn’t the place to be moaning and grunting, but Eggsy’s honestly not sure he can stop himself as Harry presses him back against the wall and pins both hands above his head, as he kisses Eggsy with all the force and passion that Eggsy has imagined in his most secret fantasies, using his height and his reach to trap Eggsy even more than the tight space already does.

Eggsy hitches one leg up over Harry’s hip and arches his spine and there, right fucking there, presses his hard cock against the equally solid bulge of Harry’s erection and sweet _Christ_ , yes.  Harry growls, actually fucking growls as he breaks the kiss to drop his mouth to Eggsy’s throat, biting and sucking ruthlessly, hard and vicious and perfect.  He keeps Eggsy’s wrists tight against the wall with one hand and drops the other to clutch a handful of Eggsy’s arse and then thrusts, grinding their cocks together, and Eggsy’s pretty fucking certain he’s going to die from pleasure.

He throws his head back against the wall, baring his neck to Harry, rolling his hips in Harry’s grip.  He isn’t moaning, whimpering, shouting Harry’s name, even though he wants to.  He’s managing to stifle the urge and keep quiet, somehow – because he’s a fucking professional, thank you – but he’s breathing harder than he ever does during a workout, panting open-mouthed upward and gasping harshly every time Harry bites down on his skin, thrusts against his cock.

Harry dips low and then pushes upward, forcing Eggsy’s whole body against the wall and sliding him up until he has no choice but to wrap his other leg around Harry’s waist and then he’s trapped, pinned, spread wide open and held in place, just like one of those ugly fucking dead butterflies Harry uses to decorate his loo.  Harry gasps into his skin and starts thrusting against him harder, faster, absolutely humping him into the wall, hand clenching convulsively, rhythmically, on Eggsy’s arse.

Pleasure is pulsing through him, from the friction on his cock and the sting of Harry’s teeth in his neck and the sensation of being trapped at Harry’s mercy and the tension of having to keep silent while having the best sex of his fucking life.  He writhes mindlessly in Harry’s grip and tiny whimpers start to escape his throat despite his best intentions as his whole body starts to clench up around his impending orgasm.

Then a sudden piercing siren goes off, shattering the quiet, completely burying the increasingly loud sounds of their frantic coupling.  Eggsy jerks his head up, surprised, but Harry just squeezes him harder, pushes him up against the wall more firmly, and mutters, “Fucking finally.”

And then Eggsy is being well and truly shagged and it makes no fucking difference at all that they’re still wearing their trousers because Harry is thrusting and grinding and rolling against him, slamming him back into the wall over and over with the force of it, groaning out loud where his mouth is pressed against the side of Eggsy’s head.  Eggsy squeezes his legs tighter around Harry’s waist and turns his face so that his mouth is right by Harry’s ear and goes right ahead and whimpers like he’s been wanting to do all night, confident now that the sound of the siren will cover the noise.

“Oh Eggsy,” Harry breathes out, not slowing his ruthless thrusts for even a second.  “Do you know what you do to me?  You are fucking… temptation… itself.”  He punctuates each word with a long hard push, and Eggsy wants to answer, he truly does, but he’s so close to coming and it feels so fucking good that all he can do is buck against Harry and whimper some more, panting open-mouthed and wet against Harry’s neck.

Harry growls again, the sound clearly audible to Eggsy despite the continuing alarm, and tongues at Eggsy’s ear and it’s all hot wet pleasure sending shivers up and down his back as his balls draw tight and his cock starts to throb.  He wants to warn Harry, but he’s so far past speech at this point that there’s no way for him to do it, so instead he lets out a long low moan and feels Harry shudder against him and then he is coming.

His hips stutter outside of his control, pressing against Harry, chasing the friction he needs, and he is gasping out, “oh, oh, oh,” without meaning too, and he is coming and coming all over his fucking bespoke bulletproof trousers as Harry modern goddamn gentleman Hart mutters swearwords into his skin and dry humps him into the wall.

“Fuck, oh fuck yes,” Harry says just as Eggsy is coming down, and then he presses in hard and bucks against Eggsy, against his cock still hard in his sticky pants, twitching against him and groaning.  Eggsy licks around the shell of Harry’s ear and whispers filthy encouragement, a thrill of arousal skating down his spine as Harry perfectly fucking coiffed Hart comes in his pants against Eggsy’s spent cock in a broom cupboard.

As soon as Harry can move again he is seeking Eggsy’s lips and he presses him against the wall and kisses him fiercely, just as frantic and messy and desperate as the first time, and Eggsy kisses back with as much force as he can muster.  They kiss and kiss, the kisses gradually transforming from frenzied to something else altogether; long, slow, deep sucking kisses that reach down into Eggsy’s chest and squeeze his heart like a fist.

Finally, all too soon, Harry releases his grip on Eggsy’s wrists, steps back as much as he can – a tiny amount – to let Eggsy lower his legs to the ground.  The loss of Harry against his body hits Eggsy like a ton of bricks for all that Harry is still mostly pressed up against him in the tight space of the cupboard.

“Well,” comes Merlin’s voice.  Eggsy freezes, instantly flushing, and feels Harry go still against him.  “Now that you’ve got that out of the way, would you care to finish the mission?  The office you need is empty because of the sprinklers but the building is not, and the alarm I tripped will automatically alert the fire department, so you should probably hurry.”

“Shit,” Eggsy says.  Right, the fucking mission.  Shit.  “Sorry, yeah-”

“Can’t you mind your own business for five fucking minutes?” Harry cuts off Eggsy’s weak attempt at an apology.  “We’re professionals, we’ll get the job done.”

“Of course,” Merlin says, and Eggsy can hear the smirk in his voice.  “My apologies, sir.”

Harry mutters something uncomplimentary and opens the cupboard door.  Light floods into their little space.  Eggsy can’t help but look at Harry, and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of him.  Harry is flushed, his pupils blown wide behind his Kingsman-issued glasses, his hair in disarray but still somehow flawless in the way it cascades down over his forehead.  A small smile is playing around his lips as he looks back at Eggsy.

Harry brings one hand up to cup the back of Eggsy’s neck, dragging his thumb across a tender patch on Eggsy’s throat that he is certain is covered in spectacular bruises the exact shape of Harry’s mouth.  His smile deepens.

“I thought you were temptation before, but you should see yourself now,” he says, his voice deep and rumbling.  His eyes search Eggsy’s face.  “Beautiful.”  Eggsy swallows.  “Well,” Harry adds, suddenly brisk as he opens the door wide and steps out into the office.  “Shall we get to work?”  The fire sprinklers are indeed going off, and Harry is immediately sodden as soon as he leaves the tight little cupboard.

Eggsy steps out after him, feeling stiff and tight.  The cold water pouring down on him from the ceiling is actually something of a relief on his overheated skin, although he has the feeling that it will get annoying soon enough.  He goes to the computer, which is fortunately beneath the desk and protected from the bulk of the water, although the monitor is probably fucked.  As Harry clears the room and moves to check the hallway, Eggsy inserts Merlin’s USB drive, confident that the program will run itself.  When Harry comes back, signaling all clear, Eggsy gathers up his courage and puts on his signature cheeky grin.

“Best get this done fast,” he says.  Harry raises an eyebrow, smiles slightly.  Somehow, being soaking wet only makes him more handsome.  “That was fun an’ all,” Eggsy cocks his head in the direction of the broom cupboard, “but I’m looking forward to getting you into a proper bed.  Maybe even leave the light on next time.”  He winks, trying to look casual, trying to look as if his heart isn’t beating so hard that he thinks he might pass out.

Harry’s smile turns predatory.  “The chance to spread you out over a bed,’ he says, and licks his lips.  “That is worth a bit of hurry.”  He makes a show of checking his weapon.  Eggsy watches and grins, flushed with relief and hope and anticipation.

Merlin groans loudly over the earpiece.  “Just remember to take your glasses off, please.”

Eggsy blushes, and Harry laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've written Eggsy's POV (my other WIP Kingsman fic is from Harry's POV). I have to say I quite enjoyed it, although I can't really tell how successful it was. I'd love some feedback if you think there are areas where I could improve or if there is anything I did that you thought was especially effective, so that I can write a better Eggsy voice in future fics.


End file.
